La Sirena y el Samurai
by Geisha de la luna creciente
Summary: La Sirena y el Samurai es una historia de amor envuelta en la leyenda que trae consigo la fantasía... Ellos aprendieron a amarse en extrañas circunstancias, conocerse de la nada y aun así amarse con intensidad... ¿quieren saber como ocurre todo eso? les invito a mirar. Espero les guste este amor peculiar. Mi primer ItaHina.


Hola como ya sabrán Naruto no me pertenece a mi sino a el maestro Masashi Kishimoto.

Pero la historia es mía y espero les guste XD

- **_Hablan_** -hacen, narrativa o sentimientos.

* * *

**La Sirena y el Samurai.**

**Capitulo único.**

**Se cumple el destino.**

Es un cuento que pudo haber ocurrido en un lugar lejano de aquí.

En un día triste y nublado un hombre camina por las calles de su aldea como de costumbre sin importarle las gotas que caen y se entierran en su piel como mil agujas.

El en su mente solo guarda un cosa y esa cosa es un recuerdo el recuerdo de una mujer.

El no esta enamorado.

El no cree en el amor o cree no hacerlo.

El cree que miro a una mujer con hermosa melena de noche y ojos de luna con fina piel de estrellas pero no era eso una mujer simple.

Ella era perfecta para el como una diosa, su diosa de luna y estrellas, mas hermosa que cualquier mujer que allá visto, de dulce aroma y sonrisa.

El es un _Samurai_ que esta pronto a casarse y ni siquiera conoce a la que será su compañera de vida para siempre.

Pero el solo tiene ojos para su joven _Sirena._

En recuerda esa noche con luna llena que...

Cansado de guerras y luchas por honor que no lo dejan dormir.

Va a un lado donde aprecia a según el una de la cosas mas hermosas.

Una joven de cabellos azules que cantaba en el lago sin ningún miramiento desprotegida y sin mirar a ver si hay un espía que escuche su cantar.

Pero para su suerte si hay uno que la mira embelesado con los ojos fijos sin siquiera pestañear.

Ella al sentir la firme mirada voltea y se aleja pero el de dice- _**No te vallas.** -_con tono de suplica y en ese momento la ve dudar- **_N__o te are daño._** -dice intentando acercarse a ella pero no puede ya que el lago a sus pies lo impide- **_No deberías estar en el lago a estas horas de la noche._**_ -_sin pensarlo se acerca a la joven pensando que su fino y bello kimono se quedo atascado con algo "al caer de algún lado".

Se acerca a ella que lo mira asombrado y la carga con sus fuertes brazos.

Pero algo esta mal... tan pronto la carga se da cuenta que en ves de piernas hay una larga cola de color azul oscuro que brilla con la luna sobre ellos.

Ella intenta alejarlo pero el no la deja- **_Su-suélteme._** -pero el no la suelta y la saca del lago para recostarla con delicadeza en el verde pasto.

El la mira de arriba a bajo con mucha curiosidad- **_¿Qué eres?._**_ -_pregunta mas a si mismo que a la joven.

Ella lo mira con el rostro sonrojado de rosa claro- **_Yo soy una Sirena._** -intentando soltarse con el rostro triste al darse cuenta que no la soltará.

Ya sin mas que pensar se sienta al lado de la joven que mantiene la mira fija en el pasto- **_¿Pero como?._** -dice en voz alta lo que debió ser un pensamiento.

Ella lo mira con duda y ojos brillantes- **_No se solo soy una sirena._** -dice de manera inocente y levantando la mirada.

Acerca su mano al rostro de la joven- _**¿Como que no lo sabes?.**_ -pregunta mirándola a los ojos por que así si le mentía no sabría.

Aleja la mano que se posaba en su rostro- **_Solo estaba dormida en mi cama y bueno tengo cola estoy en este hermoso lago._ **-sonríe en un tono bajo y dulce haciendo que el joven Samurai muestre una peculiar sonrisa de enamorado.

Para luego levantar un ceja- **_Me quiere decir que la lanzaron al lago mientras dormía._** -afirma incrédulo.

Se acerca un poco a el y le muestra sin saber una de las sonrisas mas bellas que el allá visto en su vida- **_No quiero molestarlo ni hacerlo sentir mal pero la verdad que le puedo dar es esta en realidad._**_ -_dice con la mirada fija y las mejillas fuertemente sonrojadas.

El la mira algo confundido por esa acción repentina y haciente- **_Esta bien no la molestare mas._** -dice asiendo que ella se siente en el lugar donde estaba.

Acerca su mano a la de el- **_¿Me dejará ir?._** -mas que una pregunta una suplica.

La mira curioso y responde- **_¿Qué ara usted en el lago?._** -embelesado con la imagen de la joven.

Sin pensar- **_Hablaré con los peces y les cantaré a las tortugas._** -para luego sonrojarse de gran manera y mirar al Samurai con toda la pena del mundo- **_Y-oyyoy-oyo..._ **(suspira) **_no quise decir eso._** -el sonríe de manera gentil haciendo que se calme un poco.

Se acerca para mirarla mejor- **_Me gustaría que me enseñara... quizás sea divertido._** -dice mirando el lago al igual que ella.

Voltea para ver el rostro del joven Samurai mirando el lago como que le parece hermosa- **_Si supiera no du-dudaría en decirle parece... u-un-una buena persona._ **-dice de manera rápida mirando al piso con timidez.

El voltea a ver el rostro con tildes rosados y rojos- **_¿Eso era lo que hacia antes de que llegara?._** -pregunta sintiéndose algo mal por interrumpirla.

Ella al darse cuenta se sonríe bondadosa pero se distrae al mirar a un pez muy pequeño que la mira curioso- **_En los días de sol cantan los pajaritos de color, con voz de arco iris y mirada en flor, cantan para alegrar el corazón-_** -canta con armonía mirando al pequeño pez saltar de alegría.

El Samurai solo la mira con una sonrisa-**_ Canta de manera muy hermosa y armoniosa._** -dice el con algo de timidez.

Ella lo mira y le sonríe- **_No es necesario que me mienta._** -sonríe algo apenada por su respuesta que según ella demasiado sincera.

Esa noche vieron el amanecer pero no sabe en que momento se durmió en sus brazos pero al despertar ella ya lo estaba.

Esa fue la primera vez que le miro pero no la ultima.

La segunda vez que la miro no había luna pero las estrellas iluminaban de un manera muy especial.

Había ido de nuevo a su encuentro después de un largo mes sin verla.

Cuando la miro parecía triste y decaída- **_¿Qué te pasa hermosa Sirena?._** -pregunta triste por su condición.

Ella lo mira con una mirada gélida y se sonríe pero mas bien parece una mueca- **_¿Me casaré en tres semanas?._** -dice con la voz algo rota.

Se encuentra molesto ya que el la quiere para si-**_ ¿La comprometieron?._ **-pregunta y solo recibe un asentimiento-**_ Yo se que será una gran esposa y ara de su esposo uno de los hombres mas dichosos._ **-dice de manera dulce intentando calmarla en vano- **Yo también estoy comprometido.** -con vos lejana y nostálgica- **_no es tan malo._ **-dice mirándola fijamente recostada en una piedra del lago con su melena suelta al compás del viento.

Ella lo mira con un mirada gélida- **_El problema es que mi corazón ya es de un hombre que se lo llevo sin preguntar._ **-dice mirando el lago a los peces nadar.

Siente una opresión en su pecho quizás egoísmo y dolor por que ya su corazón tenia dueño y pronto de casaría con otro hombro al que aparentemente no conocía- **_Que afortunado es ese hombre._** -dice con voz baja y fingiendo algo de alegría en el escasa.

Solo mira los peces en el lago y ve como brillan en la luz de estrella- **_Si muy afortunado..._ **-en un bajo susurro que el Samurai con dificultad escucha- **_Pero eso a estas alturas ya no importa._** -dice mirando a los ojos al Samurai y ambos en ese preciso momento sienten un extraño regodeo de alegría.

El sin avisar entra en el lago y sube a la piedra- **_¿Podría...?._** -no completa la pregunta por un asentimiento de la joven que al sentir sus brazos rodear la no hizo mas que aferrarse a su cuello. El con ella en brazos camino hasta llevar a la orilla del lago decorado con pasto de verdes colores hay se sentaron. Esa noche no hablaron pero tampoco se separaron.

Solo la había visto dos veces y parecía querer pasar el resto de sus días con ella su amada sirena.

Sin rumbo fijo bago por el pueblo pensando muchas cosas y a la vez ninguna, hundido en sus recuerdos y regodeándose ellos sin ningún estupor.

Esos eran sus días bagar por hay, ir al lago aun sabiendo que no la vería pero el corazón lo escucha a la razón.

Un joven simular a el con los mismos ojos de un fuerte negro, cabellos azabache y fina piel blanca le miro con descontento-**_ Hermano siempre has sido un hombre serio y silencioso pero ultimadamente te has superado al extremo de ganarte mi lastima_** -dice con la mirada firme, varonil y fría usual en el.

En joven adolorido por una pena de amor lo mira- **_H___****u**mp_ -_y sin mas sigue su camino.

Molesto por la actitud de su hermano des enfuña su espada y cortando el aire en el acto- _**Me prometiste ayudarme a entrenar**_ -sin mas se lanza a sus hermano que lo esquiva en cuestión de segundos.

El samurai lo mira de forma gélida- **_Sasuke ultimadamente no he tenido tiempo_** -quedando en el mismo lugar y mirando a su hermano a los ojos sin pestañear.

-**_¡Itachi yo quiero ser tan fuerte como tu... quiero que padre me reconozca y con el todo el clan, y tu no me ayudas...!_ **-grita ya molesto y lo señala de manera altanera.

- **_No te puedo ayudar en eso hermano menor_** -con una pequeña sonrisa le da un toque en la frente lo que hace enojar mas a Sasuke.

-**_ ¿Como que no me puedes ayudar? tu eres el Samurai mas fuerte del clan, el orgullo de todos ¡¿CÓMO QUE NO ME PUEDES AYUDAR?!_** -grita ya molesto por la actitud de "sabiduría de su hermano".

- **_Sasuke ya eres mas fuerte que yo ¿no te has dado cuenta?_** -dice ya una distancia prudente de su hermano.

- **_Ja. No me hagas reír padre siempre me humilla y me compara contigo, si yo fuera mas fuerte no saldría perdiendo en cada comparación que realiza nuestro padre_** -dice con amargura al limite de su cordura.

- **_¿Sasuke que hizo padre esta ves?_ **-acostumbrado a que su padre molestara a Sasuke con su preferencia y asi cansado a su madre y a el de esa discusión.

-**_ El esta consiguiendo prometida para todos los miembros jóvenes del clan... menos a mi_ **-dice molesto por ser menospreciado, demonios es un hombre fuerte y orgulloso esta en edad de casarse y tener hijos.

- **_Sasuke quizás padre no quiere que te vallas de la casa._ **-dice pensando que el siempre estuvo luchando en batallas eh inclusive guerras fuera de la aldea quizás Sasuke lleno el vació de su espera.

- **_Itachi, no me cree digno de casarme._ **-dice indignado.

Un suspiró inunda el aire, a Itachi no le molesta apoyar a su hermano pero esta conversación esta pareciendo ya bastante absurda a decir verdad-**_ Sasuke... yo no tuve la dicha que tu tuviste y tienes, ¡No te das cuenta!... yo tube que ir a guerra siendo un niño de 7 años... vi gente en el piso sangrando o muerta, yo vi a muchos de mis primos morir... No tienes idea de lo horrible que era para mi tener miedo de perder a mi familia, a mi clan, tu Sasuke no sabes lo que es eso._** -lo mira con algo de dolor por sus recuerdos-**_ Sasuke hay veces que he querido ser tu... pero no pude y tampoco, puedo querer... yo no quería que tu pasaras los mismo que yo y gracias a Kami tu te libraste de mi mal... creciste en paz, sin guerras ni muerte disfrutaste de ser niño y solo jugar... yo no tuve la misma suerte Sasuke cuando volví de la guerra no era el mismo... ¿quieres saber porque padre esta orgulloso de mi?._** -lo ve asentir- **_Por que regrese vivo, porque mate a muchos hombres en nombre de nuestro apellido y nos hice ver mas fuerte de lo que somos..._ **-se acerca a su hermano y lo abraza para susurrarle- **_Se que hubieras hecho lo mismo pero no sucedió así... a demás no me hubiera gustado ni gustaría que tuvieras que pasar por eso._** -sin mas se aleja un poco.

- **_¿Tampoco quieres comprometerte verdad?._ **-dice Sasuke mas calmado y sintiendo en su pecho algo dolor por su hermano.

- **_No vale la pena decirlo Sasuke_** -sin mas empieza a caminar.

-**_ Dicen que te has vuelto loco, que ves a una mujer hermosa en el lago de la cual te has enamorado_ **-dice a lo lejos con una sonrisa de comprensión a su hermano que sonríe de alegría con solo pensar en verla.

Camina por horas hasta que anocheció para llega a al lago y la ve hay hermosa como siempre pero algo le sorprende ella esta hay con otra sirena, pero esta sirena "nueva" no es hermosa como su sirena de la noche pero su voz es espeluznante encantadora. Se esconde detrás de un árbol mirando como la otra sirena canta con ella... sobre el ¿destino?-

**_En el amor y la guerra son muchas las canciones que suenan,_**

**_Dos destinos tuyo y mio no están en nuestras manos._**

**_Hermosa como la noche de luna,_**

**_Hermoso como la oscuridad,_**

**_En un velo oscuro de agua de cielo,_**

**_Se encuentran dos enamorados con tristeza en su mirar como un libro abierto he inmaculado_**

**_Que solo ellos pueden mirar,_**

**_Dos miradas como el yin y el yang._**

**_En el amor y la guerra son muchas las canciones que suenan,_**

**_Dos destinos tuyo y mio no están en nuestras manos._**

**_Dos almas empañadas por el dolor de la cruel vida,_**

**_Una por la enfermedad y otra por la sangre que ha derramado,_**

**_Dos historias nunca contadas y que jamás se sabrán._**

**_En el amor y la guerra son muchas las canciones que suenan,_**

**_Dos destinos tuyo y mio no están en nuestras manos._**

**_Ven a mis brazos amor mio,_**

**_Siente mi piel que tuya a de ser,_**

**_En el ferviente deseo de un amanecer..._** -

Las dulces melodías terminan pero para su sorpresa fue descubierto y sintió por un momento como su alma salía de su cuerpo por el susto de ver tal espectro- **_¿Mi sirena ella como es?._** -intenta preguntar ¿como es que ella esta allí con esa cosa?.

- **_Ella Samurai no puede ver desde que nació._** -dice con burla al hombre ante sus ojos al adivinar su pregunta.

- **_Pero... ¿Como me miro?._** -dice muy confundido y con miedo de perderle para siempre por garras de ese espectro.

- **_Un hechizo._** -dice sin mas para luego salir de el lago con sus propios pies y envuelta en un vestido negro- **_Usted no cree en nada de eso, lo veo en su mirar. Ella es mi nieta a la que quiero ayudar... a la que le debo un mundo de colores para sus ojos mirar._ **-le dice con la mirada triste y perdida en Hinata que acaricia a un pequeño pez de colores ajena a todo lo que esta pasando.

- **_Eso es magia negra._** -dice mirando a Hinata que a lo lejos lo ve sin saber- **_Mírese_** -dice refiriéndose a su horrible apariencia.

- **_Es mi nieta no me importa nada de eso_ **-dice en su defensa- **_yo le dije a su madre el día en que nació que era normal y tengo que eso lograr. -_**

- **_¿Pero como?._** -pregunta queriendo saber mas de ella.

- **_Ella puede ver a su amor y recuperará la vista que nunca ha tenido cuando con este se case._** -dice con simpleza y una pizca de suplica en su mirar pero de repente su voz se empieza alejar.

Despierta asustado mirando todo a su alrededor y se pregunta- **_¿Todo fue un sueño?._** -atontado mira para todos lados en busca de su amada en algún lado pero no la encuentra y por mas que busca no la encuentra, ya esta amaneciendo susurra el viente,a un Itachi mas que designado.

Sin mas sale corriendo a su hogar en la que encuentra a su padre bastante molesto- **_Estas no son horas de llegar._ **-dice con mucha molestia en su mirar.

- **_Lo se padre y lo siento._ **-hace una reverencia en muestra de respeto.

- **_Hoy conocerás a tu mujer, ella es bastante hermosa por lo que he escuchado... arréglate y muestra le a ella y parte de su clan que eres un digno... Uchiha._** -sin mas se aleja de el joven Samurai con rumbo desconocido.

- **_..._** -corre a su habitación en busca de una explicación, sin mas que hacer, se arregla con su Kimono mas fijo de color azul marino y Obi de blanco puro.

Sale de su cuarto y recorre los pasillos hasta sin ver a nadie sin ningún lugar sin buscar llega al jardín donde se sorprende al verla hay sentada acariciando con la punta de sus dedos el pétalo de esa pequeña flor blanca.

- **_¿Sirena...?._** -pregunta acercándose a ella hasta acariciar el hombro de el Kimono blanco que lleva puesto.

- **_Disculpe yo-toyo no me llallamo Sirena yo... me llamo Hinata._ **-dice sin mas sintiéndolo sentar a su lado.

- **_Lugar soleado lindo nombre..._** -apartando un mechón rebelde de su cabello para mirar mejor el rostro de su amada.

- **_Si... me lo puso mi difunta madre y ¿su nombre es?._ **-pregunta con un adorable sonrojo que hace que Itachi, la mire atontado.

- **_Itachi..._ **-se acerca a ella y en un débil susurro- **_Mi hermosa Sirena._** -haciendo que sus miradas se crucen... Hinata mira los ojos de Itachi y sin pensar su mano se dirige hasta su rostro para contorneandolo.

- **_Ya dije que no, ¡no casare a mi hijo con mujer que nació sin poder ver la luz del sol?._** -grita un furioso Fugaku Uchiha.

- **_Sabes ya no quiero que mi hija Hinata se case con un Uchiha, cuando hasta emperadores la han pedido como esposa._** -grita aun mas furioso Hiashi Hyuga- **_Hinata párate y ven_ **-grita mas que molesto a la muchacha que sin saber como se levanta y se acerca a su padre por el sonido de su voz con clase y elegancia dignos de una Geisha- **_Tu abuela no tenia razón_** -dice con amargura y empiezan a caminar a la salida.

- **_Itachi... se acaba de cancelar tu compromiso_** -dice Fugaku al ver que su hijo no reacciona.

- **_No..._ **-dice en un débil susurro que su padre alcanza a oír- **_¿Qué dijiste Itachi Uchiha?_ **-pregunta molesto.

-**_ ¡___****NO!** yo me casare con ella y seré feliz con ella, tendré hermosos hijos y le daré mi puesto como líder a Sasuke -sin mas corre como si su vida dependiera de ello hacia su amada dejando atónito a Fugaku.

Cuando al fin se acerca toma su mano- **_Hinata yo me quiero casar contigo_** -con voz entre cortada por el esfuerzo.

- **_Tu padre ya dijo su opinión Uchiha_** -dice arrastrando las palabras con desprecio.

- **_Padre yo..._** -su padre la interrumpe- **_E__stoy haciendo lo mejor para ti_** -dice con voz firme y mirándola con el seño fruncido.

- **_Lo amo..._**_ -_dice en un pequeño murmullo que logra que los hombres hay se asombren- **_Desde que lo conocí... sin saber lo que era ni quien era_** -esas palabras conmueven a ambos padres que solo se quedan como estatuas a la espera de lo que harán ambos jóvenes- **_Yo Hinata Hyuga acepto_****_ casarme con usted _**Uchiha Itachi... aacepcepto -dice volteando a Itachi para acercarse a el que la mira con amor.

Ambos entrelazaron sus manos, mirándose a los ojos perdidos en sus opuesto y a la vez parecidos, tomados de la mano ambos caminaron con rumbo a aquel lago en el que alguna vez se vieron en mas de una ocasión y que sin saber a unido sus destinos hasta su ultimo día de mortales y mas allá...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**Fin**

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
